


Lightning Strikes

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Request:  You’ve written a darkish breeding one shot for everyone but Thor! Can we maybe get some breeding kink with thunder boi?
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 320





	Lightning Strikes

The thunder cracked. You snapped your head to look at the sky, but you didn’t even see the navy before your body shook. There was a snap of pain, your brain felt like it was melting, every organ oozing out of your body.

Then the pain went white and you dropped to your knees, certain this was death. 

~~

Everything felt stiff. You groaned against the bed, your eyes heavier than normal. There was a constant beep-beep in the background. Was it your alarm? 

“Doctor!” A strange voice sounded. “Doctor she’s waking up!” 

You brought your hand to your head. Lifting your lids several more times before you were successful. A hospital room? What happened? 

“Wow.” A man in a white coat stepped into the room. “I’ll be damned.” 

“Where am I?” You sat up in the bed, your body feeling like it hadn’t moved in months. “What is going on?”

“You were struck my lightning.” The strange voice boomed from behind the doctor. “Truly one in a miracle to survive. You are a very strong girl.”   
“Lightning?” You tried to look around the doctor to see your mystery guest, but the MD was coming at you with a pen light in his hand.

“I didn’t think you were going to make it.” He checked your pupils. “Do you remember your name?”

“Yes.” You tried to wince away from the light in your eyes. “How long have I been out?”

“Three days.” He checked the other eye.

“Three days?” You pulled your legs up. “I have a farm to take care of.”

“Handled.” The stranger stepped over. “Your farm is up-to-date. I made sure of that my lady.” 

“Are you….Thor?” Your mouth hung open. “The alien Demi-god Avenger?” 

“I prefer strongest Avenger.” He scowled. “But yes.” 

You looked at the doctor to the superhero and back to the doctor. 

“Am I dead?” This didn’t make any sense. “Or hallucinating?” 

“Nope.” The doctor raised his eyebrows. “He showed up the day after your incident.” 

“I have a soft spot for Midgardians struck by lightning.” He grinned at you as he took a seat on your bed. “Especially young females. You are so strong. Your body, capable of handling that intensity. It is truly an accomplishment.” 

“Ummm…thanks.” There was a lot to unpack in that statement. “Can I go home?” 

The doctor let out a light chuckle and your stomach made a noise. 

“We have to run some tests. Your scans weren’t positive. I was 50/50 on if you would be able to wake up at all. I see you can move your legs. Speech seems fine.” 

“I will get the Lady some nourishment.” Thor stood up from the bed, squeezing your knee. “A wide variety for the champion.” 

This was so weird you couldn’t respond as he winked and left the room. 

“Alright.” You pointed at the door. “That is freaking me out more than the lightning strike.”

~~

It took two more days to convince the doctor you had a clean bill of health. Thor may have been the god of thunder and apparently that was the only way to communicate with him since he never grasped onto your subtle hints that he could leave. 

Soon the strangeness wore off and at least the man made you laugh. 

“So all a girl has to do to meet an Avenger is get struck by lightning?” You pulled on a sneaker. “This whole thing has been so bizarre.”

“Come on now Bug. I’m more than just an Avenger now. Aren’t I?” Thor offered you an arm. 

You tried to hide the smile at your new nickname, but it was cute. Though it made more sense when he used the full term ‘Lightning Bug’. 

“Well I guess this is goodbye.” You held out your hand. 

Thor grabbed you and pulled you in for a hug. Your adrenaline flared. Fuck, he was strong. His arms felt larger than your entire body. 

“Far from it Bug.” He pulled you under his arm. “Unless I am mistaken, you arrived by ambulance. I know you never set up a ride home, and I have been seeing to your farm the last few days. Allow me the pleasure of escorting you?” 

“Sure.” You gave a smile to your new friend. “I never thought in a million years I would be getting a ride home from Thor Odinson. This is bizarre.” 

“Well you are a one in a million girl.” He winked. “Trust me. I know. The strength you carry. Taking on an entire bolt of lightning with no side effects. It excites me.” 

“I thought we talked about some of your word choices?” You raised an eyebrow as he walked you out of the hospital room. 

“Oh yes.” Thor through his head back. “Foolish me. I suppose a better way to put it is, your body is capable of carrying strength. More than you know.” 

“Right.” You tried not to dwell over the words, he had been nothing but kind. And was seemingly unaware of how creepy he sounded. “I’m ready to get out of here. Take me home.” 

“With pleasure.” Thor beamed as he walked you out of the hospital.

Every patient and staff member you passed looked at you like you were the luckiest person on the planet. Maybe you were, not because Thor had his arm around you, but because you’d survived that lightning strike. 

~~

“It’s weird.” You climbed out of his rented truck and slammed the door. “You knew the way to my house without me telling you.” 

“Anthony Stark created an appetizer for me. Whenever anyone is struck by lightning I get a notification. I arrived within the hour. Made sure you were tended to.” Thor climbed out of the car.

“That sounds illegal.” You rounded the car and went to your front door. “Is that new?”

“I didn’t have keys. Naturally I had to break the thing down to gain entrance. “Of course I had it replaced. Among a few other upgrades.” 

“You shouldn’t do that.” You felt an invasion of privacy. “Look, I am not trying to sound ungrateful. But this situation is so weird. You were at the hospital all the time. You took care of my farm. You renovated my home?”

“To be fair, I paid people to tend to your farm and renovate your home.” Thor smiled. “And I wanted to be at the hospital.” 

“Why?” You were scared to walk inside. “I’m a nobody and you’re a superhero.” 

“You’re not a nobody Bug.” Thor reached out and cupped your cheek. 

It sent a shiver through you. This gesture was romantic. But why? Part of you wanted to melt into him, but something felt off. In fact, everything did. 

“Come on.” He dropped his hand to yours and tugged you into your home with ease. “Let me show you.”

A pit in your stomach formed, but when you entered your house nothing had changed. It was still the same secondhand furniture. Maybe you were worrying for nothing. 

Thor went to the staircase, his grip on your hand made you scared that if you stopped he would rip your arm off so you followed. 

“You will be pleased.” He walked down the hallway straight to your bedroom. 

“Why would you come up here?” The hospital was starting to feel like a better choice.

“I brought you clothing.” Thor glanced behind at you, disappointment on his face. 

What was wrong with you? This man had been nothing but helpful and here you were thinking the worst. 

“Thank you, by the way, I don’t know if I ever said that.” Your head started to clear. 

“You are most welcome my lady.” Thor pushed open the door to the bedroom and swung you in front of him. 

You had to blink several times, starting to think this was all an elaborate dream. 

Your modest full sized bed and yellow quilt were gone. Now there was a gigantic four poster bed that took up almost the entire space. Red and gold chiffon hung from the top, draping the bed in mystery. Your hand reached out to touch the rich comforter. It was silk and felt better than anything you’d ever touched.

An array of red and gold pillows decorated the top. Intricate patterns and swirls embroidered. 

“What the fuck?” You glanced behind you at Thor. 

He licked his lips as his hands went to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it off, his muscles more defined without the thin fabric. Your mouth went agape and the only way you could get away from him was to fall on the mattress.

“What are you doing?” You crawled back as he pushed down his jeans.

His underwear went with them and you looked away before you got the entire view. 

“What do you mean Bug?” Thor grabbed your ankle and you slid back toward him on your stomach. “I have told you several times. You are a one in a million. I wanted to make our mating space special.” 

“Mating space?” You kicked at him, but he used the opportunity to slip off your shoes and socks. “Are you insane?”

“I have called you ‘My Lady’ since we first met. You accepted the title.” Thor grabbed onto your pants, you went to stop his pull, but that meant letting go of the bed and your body dragged toward him as he removed them like they were nothing. “You can survive a lightning bolt. You are capable of carrying strength?”

“Stop!” You started to wiggle away again. 

“Stop?” Thor sounded hurt. “I have cared for you, protected you, provided for you. What is not adequate?” 

“What are you talking abo…”. You flipped over onto your rear and you thought your body was going to melt again.

Godlike was the only way to describe his form. Sculpted from marble. Maybe diamonds even. You let your eyes trail down and a moan escaped your lips at the sight of his cock. Inadequate was not a way to describe him. 

“My Lady approves.” Thor let out a growl. 

Before you could get snapped back to reality he was on top of you, his lips crashed into yours with electricity. Your brain was screaming at you to fight and get away, but your body and heart took control. You put up no resistance as his tongue rolled against yours. 

Hands were on your shirt. Instead of lifting it off a ripppp sounded through the room. It was enough you opened your eyes and shoved at his shoulders. Fuck, they felt amazing. 

“What?” Thor pulled his face back. “I will buy you new ones. Make them by hand if that is was you desire.” 

“This is…”. You were seconds away from rejecting having sex with a Demi-god. What was wrong with you? His weirdness didn’t matter, you could give him the boot in a few hours. What was the harm in having a little taste? 

Instead of responding you grabbed his head and pulled it back to yours. The kissing resumed and you parted your legs. Thor continued on his ripping spree and soon you found yourself naked under him. 

“Perfection.” Thor pushed off of you, his eyes took in your body before he fisted his cock and lined up with your entrance. “I cannot wait to watch you grow.” 

“Grow?” You ran your hand over his hair. 

“You can bare the lightning.” Thor pressed forward.

Your head fell back against the pillows as he filled you, stretching you tight and hot around his cock. There was a burn as he pushed forward. Your hands found his shoulders again as you dug your nails in deep. 

“Breathe.” Thor looked down at you with concern. 

You locked eyes with him and nodded. His strange comments fading from memory as he rocked inside of you, sliding into with more ease than you expected. 

“You handle me so well.” He bottomed out and you moaned. “Better than any other in the nine realms. You were meant for this. For me.” 

His words were sweet, but nothing compared to the way his body felt inside of yours. You started to roll your hips and he groaned before dragging his cock out and moving back inside.

“Harder.” You tried to lift yourself to meet him. “I need more. Faster. Please.” 

The hesitation and weirdness had passed. Maybe it was the lightning strike, maybe the boring hospital stay, maybe the ridiculous bed, but you were more turned on than you’d ever been. You didn’t want love right now. You wanted a good hard fuck.

“As my Lady wishes.” Thor did not hold back.

He railed into you with speed no human could. The motions of his cock were sending shocks over your entire body. You couldn’t keep up as he brought your body to life in a way you never thought possible. 

“My Lady.” Thor grunted. “What a mother you will make.” 

“Mother?” You weren’t sure the word came out.

The fog in your brain lifted as images of Thor and his strange comments came crashing forward. A strength to carry.

“PULL OUT!” You weren’t about to have a baby with this man. 

It came out as gibberish though. Your complaint and requests incomparable to the noises he was drawing from your body. 

“Perfect queen. My partner in every way.” Thor still managed to talk. “Only you can carry what is mine.” 

Tears started to form in your eyes. But you had no clue if it was because of the pleasure he was giving you, fear over what was happening, or the excitement that was building inside of you at the words he was saying. 

You tried to break away and move your head. Then your caught the mirror attached to the top of the bed. His ass plowing back and forth, his perfect back. 

“YESSS!” You cried out as the tear flew down. 

Your vision turned into a kaleidoscope of colors. Your body pulsed and ecstasy covered you. Thor grunted and pushed down hard, his cock hitting your cervix as he exploded inside of you. He was no mortal. 

You felt every bit of him fill you up faster than that lightning strike. Before your brain could refocus everything went white again and you passed out.

~~

Your eyelids felt extra heavy. You struggled to open them, your hands gripping the extra fine sheets of a bed. You blinked enough they lifted.

Red and gold. Memories of your night with Thor came to and you sat up. The bed looked familiar, but there were no longer close walls of your farmhouse. Through the chiffon you saw a giant balcony in an even larger room. 

The silhouette of Thor visible beyond the fabric. You pushed it to the side as you gripped the sheet to your chest. He looked over his shoulder at you with a giant smile. 

“Welcome home.” Thor held his hand out. 

Questions flooded your mind, but you went for him, feeling a kick. You looked down at your stomach. A gasp left your mouth. 

“Lightning grows quick.” Thor pulled your toward him. “And you carry it so well.”


End file.
